días nevados
by Mac Sato
Summary: Es bello vivir en ciudad república siempre cálido pero a veces es bueno sentir algo de frío para que alguien me lo de One-shot Korrasami


He vuelto con otro fic espero les guste pronto volveré con mas one-shot y hasta la próxima

Era una mañana fría no pasaba mas aya de las 7 de la mañana debía ir a la compañía pero no quería levantarme el solo hecho de ... Esperen porque hace frío? Acá en ciudad república no hace frío que sucedió?. Me levante a toda prisa solo para ver que pasaba mire por la ventana y toda la finca estaba llena de nieve _"oh Raava que hizo korra ahora"_ pensé .

-Asami que sucede porque te levantas asi?

-Estaba viendo lo que... Espera que haces hay en la cama?

-pues tratar de ddormir... Supongo... anoche nos dormimos muy tarde

-pero yo pensé que tu hiciste que nevara... Korra que esta sucediendo? Se que hiciste algo

-Asami mi amor no he hecho nada no me queda energía para nada, ahora por favor puedes venir aa acostarte a mi lado extraño tu calor- estaba realmente confundida si korra no había hecho que nevara que había sucedido. Me disponía volver a la cama junto a korra cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono

-alo señorita sato?

-si ella habla ¿que sucede?

-le queríamos informar que debido a la nevada ningún trabajador puede venir a la fabrica

-ok no hay problema a la gente que pudo llegar que se tomen el día y no mejor que vuelvan el lunes

-enserio señorita sato?

-si porque no, adios que disfruten el fin de semana largo

Colgué el teléfono y volví a la hhabitación, la imagen de korra recostada en la cama semidesnuda hizo que una idea maliciosa llegada a mi, sin que se diera cuenta abrí lentamente la ventana y tome un poco de nieve que había en ella, cerré la ventana y me acerque a ella y se la arroje al cuerpo solo con la intención de molestarla y hacerla despertar

-aaargh asami que haces? - grito una enfurecida korra

-Jajajajajaja nada mi dulce avatar solo quería despertarte

-y porque hiciste eso?- dijo con un puchero en el rostro

\- pues porque si y quería decirte que por el extraño clima que hay hoy tendré todo estos días libres hasta el lunes- dicho esto korra se levanto rápidamente y me miro su rostro no podía mostrar mas felicidad

-enserio Asami ? Genial así podremos disfrutar todos estos días juntas - me abrazo y beso muy apasionadamente me separe un poco de ella

-no que no te quedaba energía

-pues con esa noticia me hiciste que me subiera toda la energia, y ahora podemos disfrutar el resto de la mañana y luego ir a disfrutar la nieve

-bueno, pero korra tengo frío podrias Darme Calor- lo ultimo se lo dije al oído solo para que me tomara e hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo de todos modos tenia el resto de la semana libre ...

No pasaban más de las 2 de la tarde cuando por fin pude alejarme de los brazos de korra, no es que haya querido hacerlo pero era tarde y debíamos comer y disfrutar el día,me encanta cuando estoy con korra en las mañana a pesar de que no tengamos sexo (bueno no tanto) me encanta estar en sus brazos me gusta cuando besa mi cuello, cuando acaricia mi cuerpo, sin duda esta mujer me tiene a su merced lo bueno es que ella no lo sabe siempre trato de mostrarme fuerte ante ella y capaz de dominar la situación pero por dentro me derrito por ella, se que si me pide que hago lo que sea accederé enseguida pero se que ella no me pedirá nada porque cree que yo no sedere ante nada vaya ingenua.

Me meti a el baño para darme una buena ducha y levantarme por fin ya cuando salí del baño solo envuelta en la toalla pude ver que korra estaba vestida y sentada a loa pies de la cama mirándome

-woow que hermosa te ves mi amor solo envuelta en la toalla

-mas vale que no intentes nada me acabo de duchar y si caemos en ese juego no saldremos nunca de la habitación

-esta bien- dijo esto con un puchero en los labios - como esta nevado te parece si vamos a disfrutar este día, me recuerda al polo sur- se notaba nostalgia en su mirar

-muy bien cariño me visto e iremos a disfrutar del día

Me vestí sintiendo la mirada de korra todo el rato que me vestía no me molestaba al contrario me encanta así se que ella sólo me mira a mi, ya lista salimos al patio sin duda era un paisaje hermoso comenzamos a jugar a arrojarnos nieve la una a la otra fue muy divertido. Estar con la persona que amas y hacer cosas juntas es lo mejor que tengo y que no cambiaría por nada a pesar de que mi relación con mi amada no empezó bien ella me odiaba, pero todo cambio a pesar del tiempo y sus sentimientos hacia mi también cambiaron se que me ama al igual que yo a ella , estos 5 años que llevamos juntas han sido los mejores, aunque nos hemos separado por largo tiempo ya que ella debe cumplir sus deberes de avatar y yo debo cumplir con la empresa . estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando korra me estaba abrazando

-tienes frío mi linda ingeniero?

-un poco pero si tu me abrazas se me quita

-esta bien entonces no te soltaré- beso mis labios muy tiernamente- asami alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo?

-pues no que recuerde

-pues entonces quiero que lo escuches ... Te amo no sabes cuanto me robaste el corazón y me sacaste de mis días sombríos, me cuidaste cuando estuve mal, han pasado 5 años desde que empezamos a estar juntas gracias por todo te amo mi vida y siempre lo haré

-korra yo también te amo llenaste mis días sombríos me apoyaste en todo gracias por estar a mi lado te amo y siempre lo haré

Mis días tristes se fueron mi corazón pudo ser feliz otra vez junto a la mujer que amo


End file.
